Wild'N Out
by ABoxFullOfSharpObjects
Summary: They didn't always understand. But that was okay. It was what they needed. What happened in Robin's room, stayed in Robin's room. And that was cool. If you can't act out with your friend, who can you act out with?


**SO:** I'm not even sure what possessed me to write this. I have no idea. It just...started one day, and I finished it. What struck me was a thought of what these two had in common. I was kinda surprised there haven't been more things with these two having interaction. Great potential there, but that's just me and my thinking.

Quick little fic, I guess. Don't take this thing too seriously, it's all in fun. I tried to make Robin as loose as I could without ruining him. Friendship fic dedicated to gracefulraven, Evilevergreen, A-Quest-Of-Scales and Daybreak25. My peoples! -Heart.-

Don't forget what the world is made of: Love and Peace.

* * *

It was just something she did. 

None of the other Titans knew why. She would just show up one day without warning and Robin would disappear for the majority of the time until she left. No one else had any idea what they were doing when they were gone. Any attempts to follow were met with questioning looks and with the simple answer of they were going to hang out for a while.

Understandably, this was a bit difficult for his team to understand and just accept like that. Robin didn't just " hang out " with anyone. It wasn't like they had to knock him out and drag him out of the Tower to get him to have fun with them. Though there was that one time, but another story for another day.

It was the circumstances, that threw everyone. Any ordinary day, little less crime on the city-wide scale for both ends and she'd show up. Of course she'd speak to everyone and sit down to talk to them all. But the inevitable question would come.

" Hey, where's Wonder Boy? "

And his answer would always be,

" Right here. Took you long enough. "

Half-hearted banter usually followed, if not greetings first.

Wherever Robin had been, he wasn't anymore. As with low-crime rates he tended to withdraw into the Tower for his own activities: personal training, Slade-tracking, working cold cases, working on new weapons, gelling his hair. But it was all back-burnered when she showed up.

Quite frankly, it was starting to stir certain members of the team. Two with jealousy, and the other two with curiosity.

But what could they do? Anything other than asking would be seen as intruding. And beyond that would be downright snooping and prying. Neither Titan in question took very well to either of those.

So their teammates were forced to sit and stew, while their imaginations went wild with the lack of information and gaps and holes it had the charge of filling in.

* * *

" So what'll it be this time? Chinese? Japanese? Italian? French? What's that other place, Mexican? " 

" We had Japanese last time. "

" You're just warm from that wasabi you had. That was brilliant by the way. "

" Hey! I thought it was the ginger! They were stuck together! That just made it worse..."

They were in the same places as last time. The door was definitely locked, after all, what went on in Robin's room, stayed in Robin's room and between them. It was the whole purpose of her visits and his dropping everything. These things were important to them, so they had to be attended to. Not to mention how much fun it was in the process.

But both teams had no idea it was they were doing that was exactly so much fun. They would hear everything from laughter, to screaming, to cursing, to cries of pain, to singing, to yelling and even more laughter.

The first time, Robin's teammates had come running, thinking both leaders had been under surprise attack of someone or something. Both teenagers just stood in the doorway looking more than ruffled and out of breath. White feathers were sticking to their clothes and their hair.

" Sorry about that. False alarm. We're fine. We'll try and keep it down. " With that Robin's door slid close once again. But as soon as the metal of the door met the metal of the floor, the sound of Robin yelling came once again. Pressing their ears to the door, they heard the sound of running and laughing.

" Fat chance! C'mere boy! I owe you a smack! "

If only it was that they spent the majority of Bumblebee's time in Robin's room, they would at least have some kind of idea of what was going on. But when they did come out, usually to eat or borrow the Game Station for hardcore playing.

When they were together like that, their behavior was so different. The trick about it was, their teammates had to be relatively sneaky to catch them like that. If they knew other people were around, they would withdraw into Robin's room and not depart back outside again until the middle of the night/morning.

One of the most peculiar cases they had seen so far, was when the two were eating. It was three fifteen in the morning from Cyborg's clock. Robin and Bumblebee were sitting on opposite ends of the counter, each with their own plates of food. From what he could see and Beast Boy could smell, was some sort of pasta, cheese, sauce and chicken. They were quite involved with whatever they were talking about, stingy cheese going this way and that as both of them gestured.

Robin shook his head at what Bumblebee had previously said and shoveled pasta in his mouth. For the first time in a long time, he was in civies. Loose green T-shirt and gray sweat pants." You get'em, I got'em last time. "

" Bump that. You get'em. You're the gentleman, go for it. " To cement her intent of not losing, her right leg crossed over the left one; and gave a look that said she would not be moved. Though, they had no idea of Bumblebee's dressing habits, she was similarly dressed. Only she had one gray shorts and a black t-shirt. A big yellow R on the back definitely gave it away who's shirt it was originally.

" That's not fair, " Robin pointed out with his fork, " You're closest to the door. "

Without missing a beat, or looking up from her plate, Bumblebee returned fire." You're closest to the floor! "

Whatever rebuttal Robin had been about to say was lost in his sputtering and almost-choking. Bumblebee's laughter rang out as she reached over to pat his back. " You alright? "

Robin nodded and sighed before straightening. " That's so cold. Get me a drink and I will be. "

A snort was his answer, and the hand on his back shoved at his forehead. " Boy, you better get off your ass. I'm a guest here. I don't know where ya'll's sodas are. "

" They're the only multicolored cans in there. Unless bees are color-blind too. " It was a cheap shot, but truth-be-told, he was trying to start something. If she got up in arms enough, she'd forget she'd refused getting drinks and get him one.

" Color-blind? Boy, I'll hop over this counter and sting you in the ass so quick. " Instead her napkin was thrown at him in retaliation.

" I'll get a can of Raid! " To punctuate his successful return fire, Robin leaned across the counter to stab his fork in the middle of her biggest piece of chicken; and pilfer a few noodles. Unfortunately, the piece was too heavy to stay above the noodles and the small pieces of pasta fell off. " Oh, damn. "

" Mmhmm, that's what you get. "

* * *

Robin wasn't without his priorities though. If there was trouble in the city, he would be there. He was the same field leader he always was. His cry of, " Titans go! " leading them into battle against the forces of evil. 

But when the fight was over and the bad guy was caught, he would give his team a once over, and return to his room. They wouldn't see him again, without Bumblebee at his side. Or the that one time he had been carrying her on his back.

Well, they had started with both of them side by side. But then, Robin had mentioned the beach being empty from the previous Cinderblock attack. Bumblebee had heard the unsaid invitation to hang out in the sand. With that thought, she grabbed onto Robin's shoulders and hopped onto his back with a cry of,

" To the beach! "

That had been just too weird to let go.

* * *

It wasn't like the other Titans didn't try and include them in their activities. Bumblebee and Robin would just politely decline and mention their own plans. Said plans were never described or elaborated on, just cheerfully mentioned. 

" Hey! " Beast Boy shouted as he bounded into the room to jump and land on the couch between the two Titans already engaged in a military co-op game, " We're off to the park for some football, you guys are in right? "

" Fire in the hole! " Both teens ducked to the side to avoid being landed on at the green beings initial shout, so they were spared his weight. Bumblebee shook her head and sat up. " No thanks, I'm straight. I don't do football. "

Robin, on the other hand, did play football. And the rest of his team were waiting for him to grab his gloves and go. Bumblebee simply unpaused their game to work about gathering aid kits and tending to their injuries via the item menu.

" What she said. We're in the middle of enemy territory, can't quit now. " A fistful of popcorn was grabbed before Robin sought his own controller to return to their game. " GRENADE! "

Controllers in hand, Robin and Bumblebee ducked down. The big screen blasted the sound of the explosion across the room; blowing Beast Boy into Cyborg. The remaining Titans blinked a few times and two tapped on the sides of their head. Had they heard correctly? Raven was even going, if nothing but to meditate closer to nature. Starfire, however, was the one who spoke up first. " But Robin. You experience great joy when we play with the ball of feet. Could you not return to enemy territory later? It does not sound very safe. "

" We'll be fine Starfire, " Robin sat up on one knee and placed his arm over the back of the couch to look at them, " We're just gonna be hanging out. "

Without even thinking about it, Bumblebee threw her fist in the air and flopped backwards. " Down the street! "

To their surprise, Robin joined in and laughed. " The same ol' thing! We did last week! "

The Titans minus one all looked at each other, then back at the scene in front of them. They hadn't seen Robin break into song randomly unless they were all riding in Cyborg's car and the radio happened to be on. They slowly departed, with mention of their return in a few hours. But other two Titans didn't hear, too busy playing around.

" Not a thing to do– "

" But TALK to you! "

* * *

When it came time for Bumblebee to leave, she would wish the other Titans well, then her and Robin would run off again. Hours later, the Boy Wonder would return alone, but not without a smile on his face. A few minutes of walking around the Tower though, and he would be back to his old self again. 

It was always so bizarre to his teammates. Their leader never acted the way he did around Bumblebee as he did with them. From talking to Aqualad and Speedy, Bumblebee didn't act this way at their base either. It was just when those two got together, they starting acting differently, like they were in this secret club that no one else was a part of or could understand.

For all their attempts to imitate and asking, Robin would only tell them that they were just hanging out. Beast Boy couldn't weedle it out of him, Starfire couldn't ask it out of him, Raven couldn't wait it out of him, and Cyborg couldn't beat it out of him no matter what they played.

Robin himself, couldn't even explain the effect she had on him. And he inturn had on her. It wasn't something either of them could put into words. She had just showed up one day, and he didn't turn her away. Neither of them had expressed discontent, so the visits continued.

It was just something she did.


End file.
